Talk:ADVENT Retaliation
Big plans! We'll see if anything comes of them. I'd like to do pages like this for all the missions. We'll see if that follows through later, but for now! To-do list: *Add links to appropriate articles *Get and add pictures of mechanics such as the Dark Events counter, the Civilian Deaths counter, etc., anything to chop up this huge wall of text *Maybe pare down the Tactics/descriptive section, or move it to another page? Keep this one raw factual. I like the writing, don't want to get rid of it, but I could probably use a more official viewpoint here. This is all for later, though, I need sleep really badly. DirtyCommie (talk) 23:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Criteria for failure The article states that saving less than 6 civilians fails the mission and XCOM loses contact to the region. This did not happen during one of my playthroughs, I saved only 5 civilians and did not lose access to the region, but also did not receive mission rewards (other than loot). As a reminder, in Enemy Unknown, saving even only 1 civilian gave you a "Terrible" rating (and low panic reduction), but the country yet remained in XCOM. So I suggest, for XCOM 2 that the mechanics are: #Success (at least 6 civilians rescued and all enemies dispatched) – access to region retained plus reward (usually/always increased supplies from region) #"Soft" failure (1-5 civilians rescued and all enemies dispatched) – no reward, but region remains accessible #Hard failure (mission ignored, aborted, all soldiers incapacitated with enemies yet active, or no civilians rescued) – no reward, region becomes inaccessible (until renewed contact) However, this needs corroboration. The mission happened in the region housing the resistance HQ and so maybe this is why it was spared. Arovian (talk) 14:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Not saving less than 5 civilians will mean a mission failure and loss of contact with the region. The reason you still maintained region contact is because the region housed the Resistance HQ. The game is programmed to make sure you don't lose control of the region you begin in, lest you lost simply by failing to respond to retaliation strikes. Octometaknight (talk) 22:50, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Changes in War of the Chosen Anyone up for overhauling the page to add the WotC re-toolings, such as the civilians being grouped together instead of scattere and Resistance fighters actively going against ADVENT? I don't have the game, so I'm not too familiar with the ins and outs of it, but the wiki page not acknowledging any of it is a serious flaw. Jack Kellar (talk) 11:36, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Yeah this page needs some updating. Maybe transfer the current guide format of the page to its own guide page and link to it somewhere to keep it more factual like someone above said. Lots of mechanics need discussing such as the different kinds of Retaliation as of WOTC, as well as things like Resistance Soldier stats etc. Sorveevur (talk) 16:11, November 28, 2019 (UTC)